TRADUCTION: Récolter un mort
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Lorsque Harry Potter est arrivé au Japon, il connaissait les ghoules. Il connaissait la CCG. Mais il ne connaissait pas encore la... ténacité de Arima Kishou. (fic délire) ArimaxHarry (yaoi léger)


**Disclamer: les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, anglaise et ceux de Tokyo Ghoul à Sui Ishida, japonais. L'histoire appartient à TenraiTsukiyomi vivant en Chine, écrivant en anglais. La traduction française est de moi.**

* * *

 **Récolter un mort.**

* * *

Quand Harry a choisi Tokyo comme lieu d'habitation loin de l'enfer de la communauté magique sorte de parcours, il connaissait déjà les goules. Elles étaient pratiquement retentissantes dans tous les putains de téléviseurs de la métropole. Malgré toutes les conneries assez horrible, dont il avait entendu parler, Harry est juste ... indifférent.

Il ne les détestait pas, ne les aimait pas non plus. Elles sont, pour lui, la même chose que toutes les espèces dans le monde, comme ces créatures magiques, Mumbo Jumbo gardant les bébés après que Luna, Hermione, Neville et leurs amis ne se soient regroupés.

Bref, tant qu'elles ne le dérange pas, Harry se fout d'elles.

* * *

Leurs habitudes alimentaires? Oui, Harry pouvait voir combien le sujet était sanglante, mais c'était juste ça, manger. Manger pour survivre, chasser pour survivre, tuer pour survivre. Compte tenu de la poigne de fer serré que la CCG avait sur tout, c'était à peu près la seule option que les goules avaient.

Harry n'a pas été aussi naïf de penser qu'aucune goule ne mangeait pour le plaisir ou tout simplement à cause de la couleur et des sensations fortes de tuer, mais il ne portait pas préjudice au point de mépriser toute une race.

(Parce que Harry se souvient de Remus et Teddy, qu'il aimait en dépit de leurs traits de loup-garou. Il se souvient de ses amis, tous uniques à leur manière, avec leurs bizarreries et leurs personnalités et la magie comme elle était. Il se souvient aussi des sorciers et sorcières de l'Angleterre magique, leur cupidité et leur arrogance, il reconnaît cependant qu'il ne les détestent pas autant qu'il avait détesté Bellatrix, l'exécrant de tout son être et souhaitant la voir brûler.)

Courir ne change pas ce que vous ressentez.

Harry n'a pas été assez naïf pour penser qu'il ne tomberait jamais sur une goule ou la foutue CCG qui lui rappelait trop les Aurors.

Il y avait quelque chose de mal avec tout ça. Quand il bosse dans l'un où l'autre des deux côtés, et qu'ils décidaient qu'il serait drôle de rester à le harceler toute la journée, semaine et putain mois! Harry était énervé.

Surtout avec ce Arima Kishou. Plus fort inspecteur à avoir jamais existé, qu'ils disaient. L'exemple parfait d'un inspecteur courageux, qu'ils disaient. Le plus noble, puissant et protecteur de l'humanité, qu'ils disaient.

Harry pense qu'il est un meurtrier de sang-froid tout comme la plupart de la CCG qu'il a rencontré. Il a en quelque sorte rencontré Arima Kishou un jour, et la première chose qu'il lui a dit est juste ça:

-Il n'est pas une goule.

Il y a une règle pour ne pas parler de ce qu'ils doutent. Du coup, Harry est à 100% sûr qu'il est en sécurité.

(Ce n'est pas comme si il allait mourir, de toute façon. Ou mourir trop longtemps.)

Harry regrette de n'avoir rien dire à l'enquêteur de rang spécial. S'il savait que ça le conduirait à cela, peut-être qu'il aurait tourné les talons et la tête haute aurait couru dans un autre pays le plus tôt possible.

En raison de sa chance, Merlin soit damné, après cela, Arima Kishou, se pointait chaque putain de jour où il n'a pas été en mission. Et Harry est horrifié quand soudainement Arima se mit à lui ramener des goules sanglotantes, battues à un pouces de leur vie, mais encore en vie. Des goules lucides en sale état à sa porte.

Il n'y a pas une loi contre ça?!

Harry ouvrit sa porte un jour, et il y avait l'homme le regardant, exaspéramment fier, impassible. En même temps que le pauvre gars ensanglanté salissait son tapis, comme disant:

-Tu vois, je ne les tuent pas.

Dans ce même air fier, les lunettes d'Arima brillèrent. Et Harry n'a pas besoin de maitriser la Legilimencie ou d'être un Voyant pour savoir que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

Il devrait dire au revoir à sa vie paisible. Mais Harry n'était pas sur le point de la laisser s'en aller.

-De toute évidence, commenta Harry à Arima, d'une voix ferme, c'est vrai et sans aucun doute, vous allez donc me remplacer ce tapis.

Il claqua alors la porte directement sur son visage.

* * *

Harry se demandait s'il devait acheter un billet et juste réserver de suite... loin comme dans le plus éloigné et le plus profond trou qu'il pouvait trouver. Mais il était déjà passé par ses limites pour se cacher du monde magique d'Angleterre et il serait damné s'il laissait un mec hasardeux valser et tout détruire.

Il découvrit bientôt que Arima Kishou est persistant et fort. Ce n'est certainement pas une exagération quand vous avez ses compétences à l'esprit. Il était aussi un idiot, parce que l'enfer qui a pensé goules pourrait être un cadeau parfait pour les gens? Et peu importe combien de fois Harry lui a dit de s'en aller. Il ne s'en irait pas.

Harry est regardé, encore une fois. Mais les regards sont maintenant mécréant, fasciné, comme s'il était un animal éteint et jamais vu. Beaucoup sont des membres de la CCG, les enquêteurs qui ont comparu partout. Mais qui ont finalement été chassés par nul autre que Arima lui-même. Maintenant ils le faisaient plus discrètement. Il y a aussi des non-humains dans la foule. Certains qu'il regarde avec incrédulité et scepticisme sont des goules que Arima a amené à sa porte. Au moins l'âne ne les amène plus sanglant.

De toute évidence, énerver Harry leur permettait de retarder le moment où il les jettent. Et où Harry les renvoient avec sa magie.

D'ici là, c'est devenu une routine, Harry sait qu'il ne peut pas bannir Arima de ses quartiers. Il est impossible que quelqu'un de son habileté ne puisse pas pénétrer des protections et Harry ne voulait pas briser les Serments, ou montrer sa magie, ou briser son image déjà rompu à la normale.

(C'est une excuse)

En outre, sans qu'Harry ne le sache, il devient en quelque sorte une légende dans la communauté des goules. Parce que quand vous prenez en compte la participation du Reaper, personne qui le rencontre ne lui survit jusqu'à ce que cet homme soit apparu.

La plupart des goules assez malheureuses pour attirer l'attention de Arima, et assez chanceuses pour survivre, ont juré de cesser les massacres et beaucoup adorent la figure qui est leur, ahem, sauveur.

(Harry éternua)

* * *

A l'origine, Harry avait prévu de vivre en paix durant les prochaines années à Tokyo. Se heurtant occasionnellement à une goule impair ou un inspecteur ici et là. Mais sinon de tout simplement passer les journées à se prélasser dans son lit. De nourrir le contenu de son cœur avec de la tarte à la mélasse délicieuse. De visiter les quartiers, où de rire des histoires que ses amis lui ont dit de leurs travail respectif.

Il n'avait pas prévu l'imbécile qui maintenant le suivait partout. Arima Kishou n'était-il pas le putain enquêteur spécial de la CCG? Il n'avait pas des missions où quelque chose?!

Harry ne sait pas vraiment ce qui fait penser à Arima qu'il est si spécial, mais il souhaitait qu'il arrête d'apporter des goules à sa porte. Il est agacé quand les goules se révèlent être des personnes qu'il rencontre le lendemain dans son errance et qu'ils agissent comme si le monde se termine.

(Ah, il y a ce quatre yeux Nishi-quelque chose et ce gars-là avec le style œil brûlant ... Qu'est-ce Tsujimisha Tsumaya Tsukijimura,? Harry était en colère après Arima quand il a pris une femme, laquelle comme il l'a découvert le lendemain, avait une fille. Celle-ci avait l'air franchement prise entre l'horreur et la curiosité. Mm. ce garçon à l'œil patché ne s'appellerait pas Hi quelque chose?)

Harry essayait de se souvenir de leurs noms, parce qu'il était tombé par hasard sur un café qui avait tous ces gens là-bas, à la fois. Oui, sa chance était si mauvaise. Il aurait pris la peine d'agoniser sur l'excuse pitoyable en désordre qui est entré dans sa vie encore et encore, mais les tartes à la mélasse l'appelaient juste, comment pourrait-il résister au vu de la façon dont ces délicieuses friandises juste chanté pour lui afin qu'il les mangent?

Actuellement, Harry est énervé par Arima et la CCG... et tout en général, il les ignore et continue son petit bonhomme de chemin et dévore des tartes à la mélasse comme si demain n'existait pas.

Quoi? Il n'a pas été obligé de signaler tout ce qui est merdique dans sa vie. Tant qu'ils n'ont assassiner personne devant ses yeux, il était cool avec ça.

(Surtout que leurs tartes à la mélasse étaient meilleures que celles que de nombreux magasins ou cafés faisaient. Surtout ça.)

* * *

Sa vie n'était pas pacifique et ses plans ne se sont pas révélé tourner comme il les aime, évidemment. Mais Harry admet à contrecœur, qu'il est habitué à voir le Reaper.

Il arrive au point qu'il est mortifié de découvrir que son harceleur lui manque lorsqu'il est en mission à long terme (par rapport à ses habituelles).

Arima réussit à avoir l'air à la fois pince sans rire, impassibles, incroyablement victorieux et fier en même temps après lui avoir volé un baiser (juste ... ne demandez pas, les vétérans endurcis de la CCG ne veulent pas marcher sur ça). Même si, les prochains jours, il arbore une ecchymose sur sa joue ressemblant étrangement à un coup de poing. Il est quelque chose qui ne change pas l'humeur du Reaper, mais la CCG à l'air d'être sur le point d'avoir des crises cardiaques et des pannes.

Alors, Harry a appris maintenant beaucoup de choses. Parmi elles, des faits évidents de la vie:

Les gens puissants sont des psychopathes.

Kishou est à la fois un psychopathe et un âne.

Ses rêves d'une vie paisible ne sont que cendres dans le vent.

Il aura l'occasion de prendre sa revanche.

Dans la 6e salle, les gens autour de Harry sont plus qu'un peu perturbé quand il éclata soudainement d'un rire fou. Il cessa de rire quand son estomac se mit à gronder, décidant qu'il était le moment idéal pour visiter son café à goule préféré et leurs superbes tartes à la mélasse, il transplana lorsqu'il fut dans une ruelle et hors de portée de la vue des gens.

Totalement inconscient qu'à peine 5 minutes plus tard, des goules aux capes d'Aogiri descendirent du ciel et furent confus de trouver leur cible manquante.

Leur confusion se transformer en terreur quand ils sentirent un certain Reaper rapidement après eux. Il avait l'air livide et meurtrier.

Alors que ces pauvres âmes souffraient à la merci du Reaper, Harry ingurgitait vigoureusement ses tartelettes à la mélasse. Alors que goules passant pour des humains le regardait en se demandant si le monde s'était soudain mis à marcher sur la tête sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

Les goules ne sont pas assez stupides pour encourir la colère du Reaper quand il est évident qu'elles ont été épargnées.

(En fin de compte, Arima Kishou a également trouvé un moyen idéal pour courtiser Harry sans impliquer le sang où le ghoulnapping, autrement dit, grâce à tartes à la mélasse de ce petit café, Anteiku. Les goules ne savent pas si elles doivent être offensées ou soulagées que leur vie valent autant que la dégustation de certaines puantes, répugnante et vile tarte à la mélasse.)

* * *

Ainsi, Harry suppose que peut-être, juste peut-être, Arima et sa façon de penser honnêtement psychopathe ne le dérange pas.

Voyant Arima à mi-chemin de l'épicerie. Il grogne et résiste à l'envie de se frapper la tête avec un tics furieux de l'œil, il dit:

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir pensé à apporter une goule à la maison, _encore_ une fois.

Arima fit une pause, jetant un regard à l'adolescent assommé aux cheveux bleus, revenant à Harry, il hoche la tête. Il le confronte directement et sans vergogne. Tout à fait impénitent, même si il a, juste un peu ghoulnappé une goul en mauvais état. Encore une fois.

Harry voudrait vraiment trouver la personne ayant pensé qu'il serait drôle de donner à Arima la merveilleuse idée de capturer des goules comme cadeau de courtisage.

Il leur expliquerait son point de vue sur la question. Bordel.

END


End file.
